Fake
by lYmli
Summary: Sasuke engaña a Naruto y éste se venga, shonen ai Sasuke x Naruto


**Fake.**

Naruto estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno para su novio Sasuke con quien vivía hacía meses. A Sasuke le gustaba el tomate, así que hizo jugo de tomate, tomate picado, tomate con gelatina, tomate con huevos revueltos. Sasuke siempre despertaba tarde, salió del cuarto con una mano tratando de asustar la corbata y la otra mano tratando de ponerse la chaqueta, pasó por la cocina sin siquiera mirar a Naruto.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Naruto al verlo en la puerta.

- Tengo trabajo - dio Sasuke tomando unas carpetas en la mesa y se fue.

- Hoy es sábado - dio el menor confundido ya que el otro no trabajaba los sábados.

Se quitó el delantal y dejó la comida servida, se fue corriendo detrás de Sasuke. El pelinegro tomó un taxi y Naruto tomó otro para seguirlo. Media hora después, Sasuke se bajó ante un hotel cinco estrellas, Naruto bajó también y esperó que el mayor entrara para seguirlo. Sasuke fue al lobby y la gerente le dio una llave, él le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar y después fue al ascensor. Naruto corrió hacia el ascensor y vio que decía veinte, así que el rubio esperó otro ascensor y fue al piso veinte. Al llegar se encontró con un penthouse grande y lujoso, Naruto vio a Sasuke abriendo una puerta de cristal, lo siguió sigilosamente y se escondió tras unas materas para ver.

- Te amo! - Gritó un pelirrojo lanzándose sobre Sasuke, lo cogió posesivamente del cuello y lo acercó para besarlo.

- Te amo más - dio Sasuke profundizando el beso como metía las manos por debajo de la ropa del otro.

Naruto se quedó en shock, abrió la boca grande, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Sasuke estaba con otro y decía amarlo, le estaba engañando. Naruto tenía ganas de decir algo, de buscar a Sasuke y decirle que todo era mentira, no lo estaba engañando, ¿cierto? Pero se quedó quieto, lleno de miedo ya que en el fondo sabía la verdad, Sasuke siempre tenía excusas de dejarlo plantado, de no regresar a casa... Siempre usaba el trabajo y viajes de negocios como excusa y llevaba semanas sin tocarlo o mirarla siquiera.

Sasuke besaba con pasión al pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que lo cargaba en brazos y lo llevaba a la cama, el corazón de Naruto empezó a partirse despacio, no querría ver más, se fue corriendo.

A las dos de la mañana, Sasuke terminó con su amante y regresó a casa con Naruto, alguien que ya no amaba, desde que conoció al pelirrojo de ojos celestes, Sasuke solo quería estar con él y hacerle feliz, no le importaba Naruto, pero sentía pena de terminarle, o sea, Naruto era tan tonto, tan débil, inútil, Sasuke sentía compasión de terminar con él, no quería que el otro llorara o suplicara, era patético, Sasuke no quería enfrentarlo. Sasuke entró a la casa y encontró el pasillo oscuro con velas a los lados, había pétalos de rosas en el piso, empezó a pensar que Naruto le había preparado una velada romántica, qué pena, pensó él ya que no sentía nada por él, ahora tenía que fingir dolor de cabeza o estrés por el trabajo, siguió los pétalos de rosas y como se acercaba al baño escuchaba unos gemidos, era la voz de Naruto, estaba gimiendo de una forma sensual, Sasuke confundido abrió la puerta del baño y vio a Naruto en el jacuzzi cabalgando a un chico pálido, ojos negros, cabellos negros, éste cogía al rubio de los glúteos con fuerza, clavando sus uñas, dejando marcas en su piel perfecta, Naruto se levantaba y bajaba desesperadamente del miembro del otro en busca de placer ordenando al otro a gritos que le diera más duro, que nunca había sentido una poll:3 tan grande antes, quería que le atravesara hasta las entrañas, que se corriera en su interior.

- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? - Gritó Sasuke golpeando la puerta y los otros lo miraron, el pelinegro con sorpresa y Naruto le daba media sonrisa.

- Estoy follando con mi hombre, uno de verdad - dijo Naruto provocativamente lamiendo el pecho de su pareja y besándole el cuello. - ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy?

- No sé quién eres, pero te largas ahora - dijo Sasuke enloquecido como caminó hacia ellos, cogió a Naruto del brazo, lo tiró con tanta fuerza que lo sacó del encima del otro (Naruto seguía con el miembro del extraño en su interior)

- Al menos nos dejas terminar - dijo el pelinegro frustrado como su miembro seguía erguido y pedía a gritos el cálido interior del ojiazul.

- Largo - dijo Sasuke amenazante.

- Nos vemos, cariño - dijo Naruto relamiéndose los labios a su amante.

- Ya sabes dónde encontrarme - dijo el otro lanzándole un beso al aire como tomaba su ropa e el piso y se iba.

Sasuke se quedó solo con Naruto y lo arrojó contar ala pared, golpeándolo en la cara haciéndolo sangrar.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme?

- Lo mismo te pregunto - dijo Naruto limpiándose la sangre como regresaba el puñetazo al mayor.

- Sabes lo de Gaara - dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

- ¿Esa perra tiene nombre?

- No lo llames así, Gaara es mejor que tú - dijo Sasuke.

-Aquello terminó de matar a Naruto que sintió romperse por completo, no podía dejarse caer ante el ojinegro, así que se sostuvo de la pared y apenas lo miró.

Un mes después.

Naruto fue a vivir a un pequeño apartamento y consiguió trabajo en un restaurante, también estudiaba idiomas, artes, futbol, patinaje, cocina, baile, etc. Todo porque quería estar ocupado y no pensar en Sasuke, pero al final del día cuando regresaba a casa, solo, en la fría noche, volvía a pensar en Sasuke, se ponía a llorar, en serio creyó que lo de ellos iba a durar por siempre, Sasuke le prometió aquello, que serían por siempre felices, que estarían juntos hasta viejos, pero ese delirio amoroso solo duró medio año y después terminaron. Naruto creyó que acostándose con Sai e la cara de Sasuke iba a sentirse mejor, que iban a estar a paces, pero estaba de lor peor, Sai terminó enamorado de él y Naruto no le correspondía, solo amaba a Sasuke. Naruto hizo daño a Sai y a sí mismo, quería aceptar a Sai, pero no podía, el único que salió ganando era Sasuke que estaba de lo más feliz con Gaara.

- Buenas noches - dijo Naruto llevando las cartas a la mesa cerca de la ventana que daba a toda la ciudad.

Se quedó inmóvil al ver que era Sasuke y Gaara, el pelirrojo ni lo conocía, Sasuke nunca le dijo que tenía un novio cuando estaba con él, Naruto era un cualquiera ante los ojos de Gaara y Sasuke actuaba igual, que no conocía a Naruto, ni lo miraba, tomó la carta y empezó arderán vino, langostas y pastel de fresas para el final. Naruto fingió que estaba bien y tomó la orden, los atendió toda la noche como un mesero haría con cualquier pareja de turno.

Una hora después cuando Sasuke y Gaara terminaron de comer, Naruto fue a la cocina por los pasteles.

- Espera - dijo la chefa y le dio una caja roja a Naruto. - El cliente quiere que ponga esto en el pastel.

- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó Naruto abriendo la caja y vio un hermoso anillo de oro con pequeños diamantes.

- Es tan romántico, le propondrá matrimonio! - Dijo ella soñadora como Naruto apretó el anillo con ganas de llorar, golpear la pared, pero puso el anillo en el pastel y lo llevo a la mesa.

Naruto caminó hacia ellos, deseando salir corriendo y llorar, pero aguantó y puso el pastel ante Gaara.

- Felicidades - dijo por lo bajo con dolor.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - Preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

- Que lo aproveches - dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia y se alejó, pero era masoquista, se escondió en un rincón y miró a Sasuke cortar el pastel y dar un pedazo a Gaara.

Gaara comió normal y al tropezar con el anillo se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - Preguntó Sasuke levantándose de la silla, se arrodilló ante él.

- Sí, sí - dijo Gaara echándose a llorar.

Entonces Naruto se dio cuenta que Gaara amaba a Sasuke, tanto o más de lo que él mismo amó al Uchiha. Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio mirando el paisaje y después se fueron, Sasuke llevó a Gaara al taxi y aseguró que lo llevaran sano y salvo a casa, después se quedó en plena calle fumando. Pasó otra hora y Naruto salió, terminó su trabajo y cuando caminaba hacia la estación del metro, tropezó con Sasuke. Se miraron en silencio, fijamente, al sentir los ojos oscuros sobre él hizo que Naruto se encogiera incómodo.

- ¿Cómo estas? - Preguntó Sasuke.

- Bien.

- No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

- Es temporal, creo que iré a otro país al final del año - dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza.

- Ya veo.

- Felicidades.

- Gracias.

- Espero que sean felices por siempre.

- Gra...

Antes de que Sasuke terminara, Naruto se fue corriendo con una mano en los ojos, cubriendo sus lagrimas que caían a borbotones, Sasuke se quedó mirándolo desaparecer mientras que Naruto se detuvo una vez lejos y se echó a llorar a gritos, como se dejaba caer en la acera, quería que un carro lo atropellara. Le dijo a Sasuke que fuera feliz con Gaara por siempre, una frase que por experiencia no sabía que existía, pero tal vez entre Sasuke y Gaara era posible, pudo ver lo mucho que se amaban esa noche, Naruto estaba sobrando, hasta ahora lo veía, se daba cuenta, era tan triste y patético sufrir con alguien que nunca se arrepintió o pensó en ti.

- Es peligroso la calle a esta hora - dijo una oz haciendo que Naruto mirara arriba.

- Sai...

- No quiero que pienses que te acoso, pero pasé por esta calle y te vi...

- No es nada - dijo él levantándose y limpiando las lágrimas.

- Voy para el metro también - dijo mirando las escaleras que llevaba al túnel del metro. - ¿Te acompaño o te dejo solo con el nada?

- No es nada - dijo Naruto sonriendo de verdad desde hacia tiempo. - Recuerdo que me prometiste una peli en el cine, un café, un helado - decía el rubio tomando a Sai de la mano.

- Puedo invitarte un café en mi casa a esta hora si quieres.

- De acuerdo.

- También tengo películas.

- Me gusta de acción.

- A mí también.


End file.
